Got milk?
by Angelsorceress
Summary: Squall can’t sleep so he decides to go to the kitchen for a glass of warm milk… only to find certain someone finishing the last of the milk. What’s a sleepy commander to do? RR to find out! ONE SHOT! SquallxRinoa.


Summary: Squall can't sleep so he decides to go to the kitchen for a glass of warm milk… only to find certain someone finishing the last of the milk. What's a sleepy commander to do? R/R to find out!!! ONE SHOT! SquallxRinoa.

* * *

**Angel: Happy holidays everyone! this is my first one shot and my second fic! So please be kind in your reviews ; uhh yeah! I got this idea when my cousin was telling my story during the Christmas party. So enjoy!!!!**

* * *

_ Grumble… grumble… work…. Grumble… work….work… sleep…. _Squall even while fast asleep in his own bed still manages to think about work. He had just finished a full days work, signing papers, keeping Balamb garden in tip top shape and keeping Zell form devouring all the hot dogs.

Squall kept on tossing and turning on his bed trying every position he could think of the put him to sleep, not being successful he ended up in the position he started with, belly on the bed and head almost falling of. This was getting on his nerves, he opened his drowsy eyes which landed on the digital alarm clock Rinoa had given him a few weeks ago. _Three AM… I need sleep… or I__ might fall asleep during Cids boring presentations…what am I saying!? I always fall asleep…Gah!!! maybe a glass of milk might__ help..._ He thought as he slowly got out of his bed.

Squall closed his bed room door softly hopping not to wake Rinoa up in the next room. She had been living with Squall even since the whole 'time compression' ended, even if they were now officially a couple… they never said the 3 words that made every playboy in the world want to hide from.

Squall carefully crept out of his room and walked towards the small kitchen. He was about 5 feet away when he heard, what sounded like spoons and forks followed by a 'shhhhh!' _ Who the hell is in there!? _He thought before running into the kitchen, it was pitch black and the only thing giving the room brightness was the very dim light of the refrigerator.

A form of a girl could be seen getting a carton of milk from the fridge and drinking directly out of it, a few moments later the girl stopped and started shaking it "shoot! …Squall not gonna be happy…" she told herself before putting the carton back inside the fridge then closing the door "now… to find my way out of here…."

Once Squall heard the familiar voice he sighed in relief, he stood up from where he was hiding and flipped the switch which opened the kitchen lights "what are you doing Rinoa?" Squall asked raising his eyebrows in amusement once he could see his petite girlfriend holding a  
chair. "Oh! Hi Squall! I was just umm… I was…umm…thirsty?" she said in the oh so innocent voice of hers letting go of the chair and  
leaning on the wall. "okay sure... but why didn't you open the lights?" he asked while making his way to the fridge to get a glass of milk  
himself. "… I forgot where it was…" she said in reply scratching the back of her head in embarrassment and laughing stupidly, "sure…you  
did…"

Squall got the carton of milk which Rinoa drank form earlier feeling that it was empty he looked at Rinoa, who was biting her nailslooking everywhere but at him, then back at the empty milk carton. He put the empty carton on the table then walked towards Rinoa "you  
finished the milk didn't you?" he told her a smirk appearing on his lips "…no?" Rinoa said in reply taking a step backwards, her back was  
now pressed against the wall "Rinoa…." Squall took a step forward, crossing his arms.

"Alright fine! Yes! I finished it! I couldn't sleep! Ithought it might help!" Rinoa finally admitted as she stopped biting her nails. "thats alright…cept now…there's no more milk left for me…"Squall said as he took another step closer to Rinoa, their faces only a few inches apart "wh-wha… Squall… What are yo-" Rinoa was cut of, Squall filled the gap between them and kissed her long and hard. He pinned her on the wall and held both of her hand over her head,Rinoas eyes was at first wide open but she soon closed them and kissed him back. Squall explored Rinoas mouth with his tounge, still being able to taste the sweet milk that Rinoa drank.

They broke apart after awhile, both panting form lack of air "Did I ever tell you that I love you?" He said as they broke apart "no… but I love you too" Rinoa said in reply, that made a vary rare smile appear on Squall lips "good" he said before closing the gap between them and capturing Rinoas lips with his once more.

**The end!**

* * *

**Angel: Tada! …not my best work XP but hey! I tried!!! Hehehehehe! Remember to press the nice purple button at the bottom left hand corner!!!! Merry Christmas and happy new year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *


End file.
